Don't Drag Me Down
by MrYoung1221
Summary: Sexual tension is high in the Fosters household after Brandon walks in on Jesus pleasuring himself while moaning Brandon name. Brandon relives himself with the help of Jesus, but what happens when young Jude hears. The two oldest don't want to drag Jude into it, but what if they must. M/M. Rated M. Jesus, Jude, Connor, Brandon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The author assumes no ownership of any copyright material mentioned. This story does feature sexual content, so be aware. This story also features boy on boy content, so if you do not condone it, please do not read. Although this work if fiction, it is the intellectual property of its author, therefore, it should not be reproduced by any means.

* * *

**Don't Drag Me Down - Chapter One **

Jesus let his eyes flutter open when he heard the loud sound of his alarm. He hated the alarm. He didn't have it in general though. He hated it for what it meant it was time for.

It was the same thing every day, over and over. Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and go to school. Sure, he was use to the routine, but every morning it was like a mad house in the foster home. There was always someone in the upstairs bathroom, and he could never get up early enough to catch it, but today was different.

Jesus was tired of being the last one to shower, cutting down on his 'wank'. He was going to be first, and he was going to finish in style. The brown haired boy let his curls fall to the back of his head as he stood. Today was going to be different. He stood from his bed and let his feet connect with the carpet of the house before he quickly ran from his room to the joined bathroom.

He loved having his bathroom connected to his room, but the only thing was that he had to regularly share it with two people, and with Jude and Callie, now four. He wasn't trying to say they couldn't use it; he just wanted it to himself a little longer, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Jesus walked into the bathroom, and he let the door to his room close behind him. He pushed the brass button in, signaling that the door was locked. He repeated his actions to the door that opened the bathroom up the hallway. He didn't need anyone walking on him.

He walked towards the shower, and he quickly turned the water on. Within seconds the bathroom had steam covering everything. This was just the way he liked it. Everything was hot and steamy. It made him think of everything he wanted when he was ready to lose his virginity.

Jesus let his hand fall into the water of shower before he let his hand move to the waistband of the blue and white stripped boxers he wore. He let his finger slip inside them, and within seconds, he stood there naked for the entire word to see.

The curly haired boy turned his head towards the mirror, and he couldn't help but smile at the image that showed inside the glass. He was proud of himself. It took forever to get his body the way it was, and he couldn't be happier.

Jesus was very proud of the way he trained his hair, the hard wash board abs that covered his lower stomach, his broad chest, the hard and forceful biceps and triceps, and to top it all off the perfect size cock with low hanging balls. Jesus knew that he couldn't train than, but he was more than thankful for being blessed with such a large piece.

He stepped out the mirror before letting his legs carry his body closer and closer towards the shower. He pulled back the plastic blue curtain before letting his legs step under the spray of the shower. The only thing he could do was let out a soft sigh of relief when he felt the warm water connect with the back of his neck and his lower back.

Jesus just let the water pour down his back before he picked up the body wash that sat in the corner of the tub. He picked up the plastic tube before pouring a good amount in his hands. He knew it would be best if he used a towel, but he knew what he had in store. Jesus raised his hand to his chest, and he let his hands move over his body, going lower and lower, moving his hand from right to left.

Brandon awoke with a frown on his face. Like Jesus, he hated waking up for school as well. He hated having to go through the trouble of trying to shower with so many people in the house, but he didn't have a choice. They only had one bathroom to use, so they had to make the best of it.

Brandon let his legs connect with the carpet of his room, and he sighed when he felt the warmth touch the bottom of his feet. He walked quickly towards his dresser, and he pulled out a pair of underwear. At the moment he wasn't paying much attention to what he was grabbing. He just needed something to cover himself, so he wasn't walking around the house stark naked.

He picked out his underwear before throwing the briefs on his bed. He wasn't quite ready to walk from his room yet. He walked across the width of his room to his closet. He let the door slide open, and he let his eyes roam around it. He had a hard time finding anything because it was full of his piano things, but he smiled when he found what he was looking for.

Brandon leaned forward, and he picked up the hanger that held the pair of black skinny jeans. He pulled them down before letting his finger move down the line of clothing. They stopped when they found a button up shirt that was thinly stripped with white and baby blue. Brandon pulled the shirt down and pulled the gray converse out before stepping back and closing his closet door.

He threw the clothing against his bed before sighing. He looked at the time, and he decided that he should head into the bathroom. He let his half naked body move across the room towards the bathroom. He twisted the metal knob and walked into the steamy room. Brandon wanted to scream at the fact that someone was in the shower, but he couldn't. The only thing that he could do was listen to the moans that were leaving Jesus's mouth.

Jesus had his hand wrapped around his eight cock pulling up and down, letting subtle moans leave his mouth. He didn't know that Brandon had entered the bathroom or that that door was still unlocked. To Jesus he was standing in the bathroom alone. Alone to do whatever he needed to get his rocks off.

Jesus let his right hand fall to the heavy balls that hung below his cock, and he began to grip and cup them, while he let his left hand move up and down his hard shaft. He needed this, and he didn't care who heard him at this point. Jesus closed his eyes, and the only thing he could see was Brandon on his knees sucking him dry.

"Oh god Brandon!" screamed Jesus.

Brandon stood in the center of the bathroom with a confused look across his face. He didn't know if he should be turned on or disgusted that his 'brother' was moaning his name. His brain was telling him, but he cock was telling a different story. The shaft throbbed inside of his underwear, and he had a hard time trying to contain it. Brandon let his fingers fall into the waistband, and in seconds, he was ass naked in the bathroom.

Brandon closed his eyes, and he just let his cock do the talking. No one had to find out about this right. He was sure it was going to be a secret. He walked across the bathroom before he pulled back the certain and let his body slide into the shower with the naked Jesus.

Brandon couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. There was his 'brother' standing under the warm spray of the shower, jerking off to thoughts of him. Brandon heard Jesus let out his name in a breathy moan, and he couldn't take it anymore. He and Talya had fooled around, but she had never gotten him this hard. The seventeen year old stepped closer to Jesus, and he let his hard seven inch cock move to touch Jesus's open hole.

Jesus jumped and his eyes opened with shock when he felt the head of Brandon's cock at his entrance. He whirled his body around, and there was no point in trying to hide. He had been busted, and there was no turning back. Jesus walked towards his older 'brother' and he let his hand fall to the throbbing cock. He let his hand move up and down it a little before he pulled away and whispered in Brandon's face.

"I want you to fuck me."

Brandon couldn't help the smile that played across his face. He leaned down and kissed Jesus on the lips, letting his tongue slip inside of his mouth before pulling away. He turned Jesus around, and he just marveled at the pink and ripe opening. It looked so ready for him. Brandon let his hand move towards the body wash, and he poured a good amount into his hands before taking half and covering his cock with, letting the rest move across Jesus's opening.

Brandon let his hand move up and down his hard shaft for a moment, coating it evenly with the body wash. He let it fall away before gripping Jesus's hips and bringing the tip to the pink opening. Brandon closed his eyes, and he let his erection slide into the tight opening, loving every moan that Jesus let out.

Jesus didn't know how to deal with the pain that was shooting through his body. It pained him, but he didn't want it to end. He had watched enough porn to know what happens when the pain subsides. He closed his eyes, and he started to take light breaths. He needed to calm himself, and that was the only way he knew how. Jesus let his hand fiddle with his cock for a while until he felt the pain go away.

He pressed his body back, and he could feel Brandon's cock sliding in and out of him. It was sending mass amounts of pleasure through his body. He closed his eyes and just moaned. What he was feeling was beyond what he thought he would feel. Brandon's cock just felt that good.

"Fuck," Jesus moaned out when he felt the cock touch his prostate.

Brandon smiled down at him, and he just continued to let his hips move back and forth. He was loving having a new warmth wrapped around his cock, and it was driving him crazy. Being inside of Jesus was so much better than being inside of Talya, and he didn't know why he waited so long to wait. Brandon let his hands grip Jesus's hips, and he picked the boy up before moving him towards the wall. He pushed Jesus's hand up on the wall, and he just pounded into the warmth of the hole.

There were just too many moans coming from the bathroom to specify who was saying what. Sounds of balls meeting ass, slapping, and slurping were just everywhere, and it was bring both boys to their peak.

Brandon let his hand fall forward to Jesus's hard cock, and he couldn't help but to wrap his hand around the long shaft. He could feel it throbbing, and he knew that his little 'brother' was close. He moved his hand up and while letting his hips move, the tip of his dick ramming into Jesus's prostate. He forced his hips up, and in no time he knew that Jesus was ready.

He pulled out before slamming back in hard and quickly, letting his cock slam into the prostate. Jesus closed his eyes, and the only thing he could feel was his orgasm wash over his body. He knew it was coming, and there was no way he could stop the cum from leaving his body. He let his cock throb until every drop of cum had left him, and it was going limp.

Brandon wasn't far behind his 'brother'. He closed his eyes, and slammed into the over tightness of the hole. He could feel Jesus constricting around it, and that was driving him over the edge. He pulled out before lining with the hole once again and slammed in, letting each and every shot of his cum coat his insides.

Once Brandon finished, he let his cock fall from the hole, and he couldn't stop the smile that moved across his lips. That was the best fuck he had ever had, and he didn't care who knew about it. He didn't care that it was with his 'brother'; they weren't biological brothers, so it didn't matter right?

Brandon let the once warm, now cold water run over his back as he climbed from the shower. He grabbed a towel and walked back into his room. Once in his room, he wrapped the towel around his body before falling onto his bed. He couldn't stop his mind from replaying what just happened in the bathroom. He had just fucked his 'brother' and he liked it. Brandon closed his eyes, and let the thought play over and over.

Jesus groaned as he felt the cold water touch his back. He climbed out of the shower before turning the knobs off. He, like Brandon, grabbed a towel and wrapped around his body before making his way to his room. He let the light switch off as he entered his room and sighed with relief as he saw that Jude was still asleep.

He loved the sex with Brandon, but he wasn't ready to let anyone find out. If they did, he would have to drag them into it to keep them all even, and he really didn't want to drag Jude into all of this, not after what he had been through.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude let his eyes turn towards the Jesus, and he couldn't stop the smile that rolled across his lips. He had heard everything that had happened in the bathroom, and the only thing it did was make Jude hard. Jude wasn't new to sex or jerking off. He had done it several times in his old house, and he even tried it a few times with Connor. Jude knew that jerking off relieved a lot of pressure, but he was tired of just using his hand. He wanted to know what it would feel like to get sucked off or fucked. He knew it felt good because all he heard from the porn that he watched was moans. He knew that they had to be enjoying it, and screaming in pleasure for something.

Jude closed his eyes, and he let his cock throb within Jesus's underwear. They were by far too big, but it was the only thing he had, and he didn't want to go to sleep naked. Jude let his hand fall to his crotch, and he could feel his erection tenting the boxers, and he couldn't help but grab at it. He needed to release, but he wanted to try it the new way. He knew that what he was thinking didn't matter as Stef and Lena were gay themselves, but he didn't know where they stood about them having sex, and quite frankly he could care less. Jude wanted to feel how it felt, and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.

When he thought it was a good time, the twelve year old let the sheets fall of his body, and he quickly dropped to the floor. He didn't want Jesus to know that he was up, and he really didn't want to expose his secret until he had to. Jude slithered across the floor like a snake until he made it to Jesus side of the room. He stopped at the edge of his bed, and he listened. He knew that Jesus had just come out of the shower, but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that his roomie was atop the bed asleep. Jude realizing that he was asleep quickly jumped up from the side of the bed, and his eyesight was quickly averted to the hard cock that laid smoothly across Jesus's stomach.

The twelve year old didn't know what to do. He had seen hard cocks and touched them, but he didn't know what came after that. Jude closed his eyes, and he tried his best to think about what he should do, and he smiled when the thought popped into his head. Jude opened his eyes, and he looked down at the curly haired boy and smiled. He knew what he was going to do, and he knew that he was about to make Jesus feel good. Jude quickly walked around the side of the bed, and he stopped at the foot before he let his hand move out towards the white towel that was hanging from Jesus's body. Jude gripped the towel, and he quickly tossed it to the floor. At that moment, he didn't need it.

When Jesus was in nothing but his skin, Jude lowered his hand, and he gripped the hard cock in his hand. He couldn't help but let excitement take over his body. He was being exposed to something new, and he really wanted. He used his skillful hand, and he pulled it up and down, letting it touch and every inch of the hard eight inch cock. Jude knew that Jesus was bigger than Connor, and he knew that he was bigger by far, but he didn't let that stop him. When he heard a moan move from Jesus's lips, he gripped a little harder, and he let his hand move a little quicker. Only a few minutes into the wank, Jude stopped. He didn't want the fun to be over before it began. He looked down at the oozing precum, and couldn't help but feel his cock jump a little.

Jude lowered his body, and he didn't hesitate to bring the leaking head to his mouth. He had seen enough porn to have an idea of what to do, and he knew that he didn't have much time. When the head of Jesus's cock was pressed against his lips, Jude quickly opened his mouth, and let his tongue slide against the tight skin. When he retracted his tongue, the only thing he could taste was the sweetness of Jesus. He wanted more, and he needed more. He let one hand fall to Jesus's thigh and the other wrapped closely around Jesus's cock. He grounded himself, and he wasted no time in propelling up and down on the mouthwatering cock.

Although Jesus was asleep, he could feel the pleasure throughout his body growing. He could feel Jude's tongue swirling over his head, and he could feel his head touching the back of his throat. He didn't know who was sucking him off, and he didn't care. He wasn't going to stop the pleasure, and he wasn't going to wake up until it was over. As if on cue, Jude rolled his tongue across the top of Jesus's cock, and out came a moan. Jude looked up towards the older boy, and he couldn't help but smile. He knew that he was going a good job, and Jesus had just proved it.

Knowing that he was actually doing a good job, Jude wanted to do more. He leaned back, and he let the eight cock fall deeper and deeper into his mouth. He took the cook into his body until he couldn't breathe anymore, and he let it slide in and out his mouth. He was no deep throating the cock, and there could be nothing heard but a loud slurping sound. Jesus was in so much pleasure. He let his hand fall to Jude's head, and he couldn't help but run his hand against his hair. When he felt Jude pull off his cock, he let the other hand move to Jude's head, and he wasted no time in pushing forward and pulling out. His toes curled and he continued the same action quicker.

It took Jude a moment to adjust to what was happening, but when he did, he wasted no time. He closed his eyes, and he let the spit roll from his mouth onto Jesus's cock, and the only thing that he could taste was the precum that was rolling down his throat. He loved its sweet taste and he couldn't get enough of it. Jude couldn't take it anymore. He let his hand fall inside the boxers that were too big from him, and he began to move the waistband of them down his body. Since they were too big, the fell from his body, and he couldn't stop what happened next.

Jude let the cock fall from his mouth, and he climbed the bed before letting the head of his four inch rest at Jesus's mouth. He didn't care what he had to do just to feel it once, but he wanted to know how it felt. He wanted to know just how much people loved it. Jude pushed his hips forward, and he was surprised when he felt Jesus's tongue move across his cock. He let out a sharp moan of pleasure, and he couldn't stop what was coming. From the way Jesus's sucked his cock, letting his tongue move up and down it, bobbing his head, Jude couldn't take it. He closed his eyes, and his toes curled, and in seconds Jesus was tasting Jude's watery cum. There wasn't much taste to it, but just the thought of having another guy's cum for Jesus fired up. His eyes shot open, and he didn't care what time it was. His dick was hard as a rock, and there was nothing left to fuck other than Jude.

Jesus let his body sit up, and he wanted to fuck Jude so badly, but when he let his eyes avert to the alarm clock that sat on his beside table, he couldn't help but groan. At the time it read, he knew that everyone in the house would be awake, and that they would all hear the bed banging against the wall and come to investigate it. Jesus wanted to fuck Jude, he really did, but he let his urges rest as he stood from the bed and walked towards the closet. Before he stepped into the closet, he turned his head and smiled at the twelve year old. He could see the sadness on his face, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He looked towards him, and he let a promise fall from his lips.

"I promise we can continue this weekend."

Jude couldn't help but smile at his knowledge that it was Friday. He nodded towards Jesus before he stood from the bed and pulled the underwear back onto his body. Once the underwear was wrapped his waist, he quickly got dressed. He couldn't wait until he got back home. He wanted things to happen, and he wasn't going to stop until he got them. When he was dressed, he quickly walked out of the room and into the hall. He had only been in the house for a few weeks, and he still didn't have a good layout of the house. He turned his head when he saw Brandon heading downstairs, and he quickly followed him down. Both boys made it down the stairs, and they took their seats at the breakfast table.

Jesus was the second to last to come down the stairs. Mariana would be first, but she never came down on time. Jesus walked down the stairs, and took his seat, and he quickly let his gaze turn towards Brandon. He couldn't help but smile. They both knew that had happened, and neither of them regretted it. Sure, it was awkward, but they lived in the same household, and they both needed sexual release. The Fosters and Jude and Callie ate their breakfast, and in about twenty minutes, they were off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude stepped from Lena's car, and he felt something take over his body. It wasn't his first day, but he felt like he still stuck out. He turned towards Jesus, and he smiled towards the boy. They were both remembering what happened before, and neither of them wanted to put it behind them. The two boys made their way to the school quad, and they broke up, heading their own ways. Jesus went towards Lexi, and Jude went towards Connor. Connor was his best friend, and the minute they met they had hit it up. Jude knew that his feeling for Connor were stronger than just friends, but he didn't know how to tell him that. He loved working and being around Connor, and he didn't want to ruin it. The beginning bell rang, and they both made their way to class. Jude was glad that he and Connor had the same schedule. They both entered their science class, and Jude made his way to his seat. He sat behind Connor, which gave him the perfect view point of the teenage boy. He wanted so badly to just walk up to him and place his lips against his, but he knew how the class would react, and he didn't want to go through it. He had only been there a couple a weeks, and they had already made fun of him with the blue nail polish he wore.

It didn't take long for their teacher to walk through the door, and the minute he did, Jude felt sleep easing into his body. Their science class was the most boring class ever, and they both wanted to get out of it. Jude looked towards his teacher, and the minute he started talking, he closed his eyes. He had lost a couple of hours of sleep while listening to Brandon and Jesus, and he had to get them back. Jude laid his head against the desk, and he wasted no time in allowing the sleep to come over his body. He knew he would regret, but he wanted to worry about that when the time came. There would be so much work and so many notes that he would not be getting, but he knew Connor kept up, and he knew that he would be able to get them from him. Jude kept his eyes closed, and he started to imagine what life would be like with Connor, but he didn't get to imagine anything, because, he heard the teacher wrapping his desk with a ruler.

Jude's body instantly shot up, and he looked around the room. They were all laughing at him, and he wanted to know why. He turned his eyes down, and there was a huge puddle of his drool on the desk. At least they didn't know that that was from the craving of Connor. Jude raised his hand and wiped the spit away from his mouth, and he fell back into his chair. He really didn't want to be in the class, but he knew he needed it to survive middle school. Jude wanted to be closer to Callie, but he knew that wasn't possible. He knew that she liked Brandon, and he knew that she would mess up their life by pursuing Brandon, but he had a trick up his sleeve. Brandon or Callie wasn't going to mess things up for him. He knew what Brandon and Jesus did in the shower, and he would hold it over their heads for as long as he needed to. He loved his life in San Diego, and he didn't want to go anywhere else.

Brandon sat in class with his eyes glued to the black board. He was a straight A student, and he wasn't going to let it slip. Jesus, on the other hand was a D average student, and most of the time he didn't care. Jesus turned his head towards Brandon, and he couldn't stop thinking about the hard seven inches that was inside of him, but he couldn't stop thinking about the action he had with Jude. He wanted them both, but he didn't know if he was going to be able to do that. Jesus turned his head back towards Lexi, and he smiled at her. His life was twisted, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He loved taking Brandon's cock and being inside of Jude, while having Lexi on the side. He wasn't ready to come out, and it didn't matter anyways. He didn't know what he wanted or what sexuality he was. He was stuck in the middle of a sticky situation, and he didn't have any answers. Jesus closed his eyes, and he felt it falling to the desk in front of him. It had been a while since he last took his pills, and they were taking a toll on him. Some days he would overly hyper, and others he would be crashed. Jesus was tired of depending on the pills to even his mood and actions, but that was the only way to keep them in balance. Jesus raised his head, and he turned towards Brandon, and they both caught the gaze of one another. They smiled towards each other, and Jesus couldn't help but think that Brandon was thinking about what happened in the shower. Jesus turned away with a blush against his cheeks, and he quickly started on the work that in front of him.

Brandon didn't know what was running through his head. He had Talia, but that relationship was quickly fading. He wanted Jesus, but he knew it was wrong. He knew that he could be with his younger brother, and he knew what happened in the shower should not have happened. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't regret a bit of it. He actually wanted more. He wanted to feel his cock sliding in and out Jesus's tight hole again. Brandon closed his eyes as he felt blood rushing to his crotch. He didn't need a boner in the middle of class. He turned towards his right and he saw Talia with a smile on her face, and he hated that he would have to break that smile, but that was the least of Brandon's problems, because, his teacher handed him the chalk, and he had to stand in front of the entire class to solve the equation across the board. Brandon tried his best to reject the chalk, but the teacher wouldn't take no for an answer. Brandon turned towards Jesus, and mouthed a few words, but they only came out as whispers, whispers that Jesus heard. He turned his sight towards Brandon, and the first thing he saw was the hard cock that was sprouting in his pants. He wanted to get rid of it, and before he turned away, he had a boner himself.

"Okay, now pair up and work on the project," Jude's teacher said.

Immediately, Jude turned his head towards Connor, and he was met with Connor's charming smile. He knew that they would be partners till the end. Both boys nodded at each other, and Connor quickly stood from his desk. He made his way to Jude, and the two quickly got to work. They had to make models of DNA, and it wasn't going to be easy. They both had a lot of work ahead of them, and since Jude didn't pay a bit of attention he was already behind and didn't know much about the project. Jude pressed his hand against the table, and he turned towards Connor. Connor, looking at Jude let his hand fall on top of Jude's hand, and he answered the question that was floating in the air.

"We're making a model of DNA, the element that makes you you," Connor said.

Jude smiled towards Connor, and he felt his crotch stir from Connor's touch. He looked away from his until Connor's head was deep into the work, and he started to look over Connor's body. He wanted each and every inch of Connor's body. He wanted everything that was about him. Jude turned towards the project, and he focused his energy towards it, but he couldn't control his hand, and it slowly, but eventually made its way towards Connor's crotch. Jude felt his hand resting against Connor's body, and he could feel the cock beneath the fabric of the pants. Jude looked towards Connor's face, and there was a smile on it. Connor turned towards Jude, and there was only one statement that came from his mouth.

"I thought, you'd never touch me."

Jude smiled at Connor, and both of their hands shot up. They had to get out of the classroom. Their erections were growing, and they had to take care of them. When they both got clearance to leave the room, they wasted no time in leaving. They both made their way towards the 7th grade bathroom, and when they were both there, they wasted no time making out. Connor pressed Jude against the wall, and he allowed his mouth to attack Jude's lips. He could taste the excitement and the thrill on his lips, and he felt the warmth of his mouth. He wanted everything that was inside of him, and he knew that Jude knew. Connor pressed his against Jude's crotch, and he moaned a little when he felt Jude's tongue enter his mouth. Jude let his hands fall to Connor's ass, and he started to grip the checks tightly. Connor moaned, and Jude forced his hips upwards. They were both horny, and it was time to get the show started.

Connor pulled away from Jude's lips, and he made his way to his neck. He pressed his lips against the soft skin, and he started to kiss and suck. He pressed his lips against the skin while raising Jude's shirt, and in seconds it was off of his body and on the floor of the bathroom. Connor continued to kiss his way down Jude's body, and when he made it to his chest, he allowed his tongue to circle each nipple. Jude felt the pleasure course through his body, and he wanted more. He closed his eyes, and allowed Connor to removed his belt and pants. Jude felt Connor pressing against his cock. He wanted more, and he knew he was going to get it. Connor dropped to his knees, and he let his finger slide the underwear away from Jude's body. Connor gripped the four and half inch cock, and he started to slightly jerk the cock. He pumped it a few times, and he lowered his mouth towards it. He licked across the head, and he felt the cock jump against his tongue. He loved the way it tasted, and he wanted more of it. Connor closed his eyes, and he downed the entire length of the cock. There wasn't anything that he wanted more.

Immediately, Connor started to bob on the cock. He licked down the length, letting his tongue swirl over the length. He knew that Jude was enjoying himself , and he was as well. Connor pulled off the cock, and he kissed the head, before he moved to the small balls that hung slightly below Jude's cock. Connor took the marbles into his mouth, and he let his tongue roll against the sensitive skin. He felt the precum running down his face, and he smiled. He pulled off Jude's body, and he started to undress himself. He pulled Jude from the wall, and he quickly pulled his underwear down. Jude looked down at the cock, and felt his eyes bulging. Connor was huge for his age. Jude leaned down, and he took the five and half inch cock into his hands. He jerked the cock slightly, and he quickly took the cock into his mouth. He didn't wait for anything. The minute he tasted Connor's cock, he wanted more. He closed his eyes, and he took more of the cock into his mouth. Connor closed his eyes, and he allowed his hands to move to Jude's head. He felt his hips pushing up, and it wasn't long before he was face fucking Jude. Jude was taking the entire length of the cock into his mouth, and he was loving everything about it.

Instead of Brandon going to the board with the chalk, he threw it to the ground, and he ran out of the room. He wasn't going to embarrass himself, and he had something to handle. Jesus looked at the shocked teacher, and he quickly ran behind Brandon. He knew where he was going, and he wanted to help him handle the problem. Jesus and Brandon both ran down the hall, and they stopped at the first bathroom that they saw. They both turned towards the door with cock pressing against their jeans, and they entered, and the first thing they saw was Jude on his knees taking Connor's cock. Jesus looked at Brandon and then at Jude. He stared Jude down for a minute before muttering to himself.

"Looks like he getting dragged into this." With a smiled on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude stopped immediately when he heard the door close. He'd thought he locked it before they began, but now he was seeing that he didn't. He looked up at Connor and then he turned his head towards the people that entered the room. To he was scared would be an understatement. He was terrified. He looked up, and he saw his two _brothers _and a breath of relief came from his mouth. He knew he and Connor were safe. He turned his head away from his brothers, and he continued to lick up and down Connor's shaft.

"Oh my g-g-gawd Jude," Connor moaned.

Jude smiled at the fact that he was pleasuring his best friend/ lover. He swirled his tongue down the length and when he met the tip, he licked down the underside all the way down to Connor's tight balls. He clicked the sac with his tongue before taking each of them into his mouth. He could taste the sweat that coated them and it did nothing but turn him on.

Brandon watched as Jude pleasured Connor and it made him hornier by the second. He could feel his erection throbbing, and it needed to be taken care of. He stepped farther into the bathroom, and he pulled Jesus behind him. He followed Connor's example, and he forced his back into the wall before pulling Jesus in for a kiss. When their lips met, neither of them could stop the movement. Brandon rolled his tongue along Jesus's bottom lip, and he moaned when he felt the insides of his brother's mouth.

Jesus stepped closer to his brother, and he forced their erections together. He could the hard shaft that fucked him, and he wanted it. He battled with Brandon for dominance, and he purposely lost. He allowed Brandon to invade his mouth. While Brandon grew more and more aroused, Jesus lowered his hand to Brandon's cock. He felt the hard muscle twitch in his hand, and he couldn't help but moan.

He wrapped his hand around the cloth covered cock, and he began to slowly jerk. He felt the blood filling the cock, and he knew he was going to get what he wanted. Brandon pulled his tongue away from Jesus's mouth, and his hand found Jesus crotch. He gripped the hard cock, and he mimicked Jesus's actions.

"Jude I'm so close," Connor moaned as Jude used his hand to slowly jerk the five and half incher. Jude nodded to his friend, and he began to jerk a little faster. He felt the orgasm rise, and when he was sure it was coming, he lowered his mouth to the head of Connor's cock. With a loud, long moan, Connor came. Jude used his tongue to lick around the head, being sure to collect each and every drop of cum that rested there. Jude heard Connor moan, and he could only be proud of himself.

With the two of them being done, they both turned towards Jesus and Brandon, and they smiled. There was no way they were going to miss out on some older boy action. The two of them stepped forward, and each of them went to a separate boy. Jude to Jesus and Connor to Brandon. Jude stepped in front of Jesus, and he leaned forward to press his lips to Jesus's neck. He felt the warmth that radiated from that spot on the skin, and he used his teeth to bite down softly. Jesus moaned softly and his dick twitched again causing a moan from Brandon.

Connor forced his hand under Brandon's shirt, and he felt the smooth, tight stomach that rested there. He felt the bulge of his abs, and it only turned him on. He raised Brandon's shirt, and he moved his mouth to the tight, petite chest of the seventeen year old. Connor started at Brandon's nipples. He bit down on each one softly before swirling is tongue around the rose buds. Brandon moaned when he felt the pleasure ripple through his body.

Getting the same idea from Connor, Jude pushed Jesus's shirt up. He licked across his nipples before kissing a small trail down to his beloved package. Jude saw the happy trail that led into Jesus's boxers, and it made his cock throb. He kissed the light patch of hair before moving Brandon's hand. Jude used his own hand to feel Jesus's hard shaft. He squeezed the thick tool before he gripped Jesus's body and threw him onto the wall.

Jesus moaned at Jude's newfound force. He pushed his back into the wall, and he allowed Jude to do the work. Connor kissed his way down Brandon's body, and he slapped Jesus's hand away. He followed Jesus, and he forced Brandon into wall. Jesus and Brandon stared at each other for a few seconds before allowing their lips to meet. Connor and Jude shared the same look before they pulled each of the boys' underwear down.

Connor moaned when he was met with the hard eight inch cock. He raised his hand and he gently tugged on it for a while before he lowered his mouth to it. Jesus smiled at the seven inches that Jesus was sporting. He seen the cock before and he'd felt it. He wrapped a hand around the base, and he quickly began to lick across the head.

"Yeah Jude, just like that," Jesus moaned.

Brandon felt the tug on his dick go away, and he somewhat groaned. He looked down at his cock, and that groan quickly turned into a moan. Connor licked along the sides

Brandon lowered his hand to Connor's head, and he forced his hips upward. He needed the extra friction. He felt the wetness on his dick, and he couldn't help but plow into Connor's mouth. Jesus turned his head towards Brandon, and he smiled when he saw the grin on his face. He pushed his mouth forward, and moaned when their lips met.

With a single kiss, both boys lost themselves. With loud moans they're balls were emptied into Connor and Jude's mouths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Drag Me Down - Chapter 5**

Wyatt watched and listened intensely. He'd seen the four boys all enter the bathroom, and he knew something was up. Upperclassmen boys weren't allowed in the lower level bathrooms, and Wyatt knew Brandon knew that. When he saw the boys enter the bathroom, he let his curiosity get the best of him. He followed them to the door, and he listened before peeking through the door. When he pushed the door back, he was more than surprised at the sight he saw. Wyatt saw Connor and Jude on their knees delivering blow jobs to Jesus and Brandon. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew there were some serious issues going on in the Foster household.

As Wyatt watched the sexual acts in front of him, it was hard for him not to pop a boner. It had been months since his last sex act, and Callie wasn't putting out. It took a lot for him to resist the urge to run into the bathroom and get the same treatment, but instead, he pulled his phone from his pocket. If he couldn't get any, he might as well ruin a few lives right. Wyatt opened his video camera, and he captured as much of the act as he could. He knew he wasn't going to be to get much because from the noises they were making, it seemed as if they were finishing up. Wyatt heard the last moan, and he quickly left the door. He did not need them knowing that he had what he had.

The long haired boy ran to a hallway close by the bathroom door, and he watched as the boy exited, allowing his camera to focus on the door. As if on cue, all four boys exited the bathroom together. Brandon and Jesus with prideful looks on their faces and Connor and Jude holding hands. From the looks of things, it seemed that what had happened, happened on a regular basis. Wyatt closed his camera, and he made his way to the class that he was skipping. He didn't know what he was going to do with the video just yet, but he was going to milk it for everything that it was worth. He walked up the hall, but stopped when he saw Timothy. He didn't know the man too well, but he knew he would ask questions. Wyatt turned his body, and he ran back down the hall, only to run into Brandon.

Needless to say, things were awkward. Wyatt's phone fell from his hands, and he almost screamed when he saw the large crack that ran down the center of it, not to mention the semi erection he carried around in his pants from watching Brandon go at it with his brothers and his brother's friend. Brandon felt Wyatt's erection, and there was something in him that wanted to suck him off right then, but he knew he couldn't do that. For some reason, Brandon was becoming a sexed up horn dog. Brandon rose from the floor, and he assisted Wyatt as well. Brandon picked up Wyatt's phone, and he couldn't help but look down, and he was more than surprised at what he saw—a rendezvous of his bathroom encounter.

Brandon didn't say anything. He stared and watched Wyatt. Wyatt knew the boy had seen the video, but he wanted his phone back. He wasn't worried about losing the video, his phone was automatically synced with his laptop and ipad, so he had the video on multiple devices already. He just wanted his phone so he could forget the entire thing, but Brandon wasn't having it.

"You sick freak, you were recording us," he all but screamed.

Wyatt stared in amusement. It was incredible that he was the one being called a freak, yet he wasn't the one that had committed incest and possibly child molestation. Wyatt prepared his buffer, and he spoke with an open mind.

"Me the freak. Coming from a child molester, that's rich."

It was obvious to see that Brandon was more than pissed. His anger was taking over his body, and it was making him think dark and twisted thoughts. Brandon wanted to end Wyatt right then and right there, but he knew that wasn't an option. If he killed Wyatt, he'd run the risk of everyone finding out that he was addicted to sex with his little brothers and Connor. Brandon held the phone in his hand, and he stared at Wyatt. There was no way he as getting the phone back. He raised the white IPhone, and he wasted no time in throwing the metal to the ground. Brandon watched as the screen cracked. He saw how the battery fell from the back, and he almost laughed when he saw Wyatt's reaction.

Wyatt wasn't one to stick around and play childish games. He nodded his head and Brandon, and whispered under his breath as he walked off. Brandon was going to get it, and he didn't care how. Wyatt was going to ruin Brandon's life. He ran a hand through his hair, and he walked down the hall. He had places to be, and none of them involved Brandon. Wyatt entered his algebra class, and he took a seat, with a wicked smile etched into his lips. He knew just what he was going to do.

Jesus easily made his way back to class, but not before he ran into Mat. Jesus had always had a thing for Mat, but he'd never approached him. As he walked back to class, he stared at Mat's ass, and he felt himself getting another boner. He wanted to run Mat down, and take him, but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't run the risk of his moms or his girlfriend finding out. He had to keep his secret or his secrets. Jesus stepped back into class, and he smiled towards Brandon when he took a seat. It was weird how they had the same class, but it was beyond Jesus's control.

Jude and Connor walked back to class holding hands. They were lucky that no one was around, otherwise the torment would never stop. When the two reached their science class, the broke apart and walked in seconds behind each other. They had no idea how long they'd been gone, but they got a clear picture, when they realized that a different class was within the science room. The two boys looked towards their teacher and shot her an apologetic look. They honestly didn't expect to be gone for that long. It was a quickie that had turned into something else. The two boys grabbed their bags, and they made their way out of the room. They would he continued to hold hands, but the two boys were going two completely different ways.

The day quickly came to an end, and each of the boys found themselves walking home together. They all knew what had happened, but neither of them were inclined to talk about the events that had happened earlier, but they could continue to think about it. Each of the four boys had a smile plastered across their face, secretly hoping that it could all happen again. The smiles didn't go unnoticed by Callie. She wanted to know what was up, but she couldn't figure out anything that would have Jude smiling. Callie knew that the older boys had probably scored some, but there was only one person that Callie ever saw Jude take interest in, and his name was Connor.

Callie stopped. She thought about the scenario, but she quickly threw it out of her mind. Her brother wasn't like that. Callie knew that Jude wasn't straight, and she was fine with it; it was the thought of Jude being into sex at school that scared her. Her brother was not going to be some sex deviant, giving it up or getting whenever he pleased. Callie clenched her palms, and she continued with her brothers. When they reached the Fosters home, she quickly retreated to the room her and Marianna shared. She need a few long hours to truly think about why they were all smiling.

Wyatt groaned when he entered his room. There really wasn't much to the simple four wall room. His parents couldn't afford too much, but he was able to keep his MacBook. Wyatt ran to the machine as if his life depended on it, and he quickly opened it. He clicked on a few things, and he smiled when he saw what he was looking for. He double clicked the video, and he grinned when he saw and heard the brothers' actions from earlier that day.

Unlike his reaction at school, Wyatt felt a stirring in his pants. He tried to turn the video off, but he simply couldn't. He was horny, and he was getting aroused, and every guy knew that once it was hard, there was no such thing as getting it back soft without action. Wyatt groaned before he allowed his hand to fiddle with his belt and the button to his pants. He pulled the belt off and popped the button. He gripped the waistband of the pants, and he quickly pulled them down, revealing the tight black boxer briefs he wore underneath. Wyatt allowed his hand to travel to his crotch, and he groped himself as if he hadn't done it in years. He squeezed his hard cock, and he moaned when he felt precum ooze from his slit.

His head turned towards his computer screen, and he couldn't help himself when he saw Jude. The little boy was only thirteen, but it looked like he could suck dick like a pro. Wyatt closed his eyes, and he rubbed his thick cock through his underwear. He needed and wanted more, but he knew that he was only going to get his hand. There would be no wet mouths or hot anuses. Wyatt moaned, and he couldn't resist the urge anymore.

A hand pushed its way into the black boxer briefs and Wyatt felt himself for the first time in weeks. He wrapped his hand around his hard shaft, and he wasted no time in moving up and down. He started slow, but he quickly upgraded to a frantic jerk off session. He wanted to milk the cock for everything that it worth. He let his fingers slide onto his balls, and he cupped them perfectly. He was in heaven, and the only way to make it better would have been if one of the Fosters boys was there.

Wyatt began to hump his hand, and he couldn't stop his mind from replaying what he'd seen. He stared at the video, and he moaned when he heard the older boys shoot. He rolled his fingers across the head of his cock, and he didn't have a choice but to cum on his hand. Wyatt's cum spurted from his cock in five thick ropes. Wyatt pulled his cum covered hand from his underwear, and he stared at it before he brought his hand to his mouth. He used his tongue to lap up the sperm, and he moaned when he tasted the saltiness of it. He pressed his eyes together, and he pushed his body back. He'd never felt so good before, and he knew he would always feel that way or Brandon's little sex tape would be released.

Wyatt raised his phone, took a quick snapshot of the video and sent it to Brandon with a message attached.

I have several backups babe, you can't get rid of me that easily.

Seconds later, Wyatt had a reply, and it was more than he'd expected. He opened the text message and smiled when he saw a naked picture of Brandon Foster, with a caption that read: You can have anything that you want. Wyatt felt himself getting hard again, and he wasted no time in telling Brandon what he wanted, one little Jude Foster and one big Brandon Foster. Wyatt smiled when he sent the message, he was going to have the best time of his life with those two.


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon stared at his phone. He didn't want to believe that Wyatt actually wanted Jude and him. He didn't have it in him to subject Jude to sex with Wyatt. Brandon was a lot of things, but he was no pimp, and Jude certainly wasn't his hoe. Brandon stared at the text message, and he wanted to throw up. The only thing that ran through his mind was how stupid he was. How could he have let that happen? How did he get caught? Brandon recounted the events over and over in his head, and he wanted to scream. He'd gotten himself involved in something that had no clear end. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't just sit around and let Wyatt hold the video, but he knew he couldn't just throw Jude away like that. Brandon turned over in his bed, and he pulled the sheets over him. He was nude, but he needed sleep. There was no way he was going to make a quick decision. He needed time to think things over; he needed to talk with the other people that were involved.

Although Brandon wanted sleep desperately, there was no way that it was happening tonight. Brandon pulled the sheets from over his body, and he quickly stood from his bed. He pulled a pair of loose boxers over his body, and he exited his room. He walked down the hall, and he stopped outside of Jesus's door. Brandon never just barged in because he'd learned very quickly you may regret it later, but tonight was different. Without a regard for what he might see, Brandon gripped the door knob, and he turned it quickly. He pushed the door opened, and he wasn't surprised to see Jude slurping on Jesus's eight inch cock. Brandon just stared. He wasn't the slightest bit turned on. His face had gone ghostly white, and his eyes were two inches from falling out socket.

The two boys looked up at Brandon with a surprised look on their faces. They'd thought that the door was locked. Both boys saw the look on Brandon's face, and immediately they knew something was up. Jude pulled off of Jesus's cock, and they both stared up at Brandon. The older Foster entered the room, and he quickly closed and locked the door. He walked across the room, and he took a seat on the bed. He didn't want to talk from a distance. The words that were about to come out of his mouth needed to be heard but only by Jesus and Jude. Brandon took his seat, and he began to speak.

"You guys we have a huge problem."

Jude and Jesus just stared at the boy wondering what he was talking about. Brandon saw their faces, and he continued talking.

"Today at school, Wyatt got a video of us in the bathroom, and he's blackmailing us into sex."

The stress level in the room went from zero to two hundred. Faces were turned upright and fear was adamant. Jude turned toward Jesus and Brandon for advice, but neither of them had any to give him.

"Who does he want?" Jesus asked.

He was pretty sure that he already knew who Wyatt wanted, but he needed to be sure.

"Me and Jude," Brandon replied softly. The feeling of defeat was very apparent in his voice, and he didn't know how to change his feelings. He didn't want to be involved with the drama anymore, but he knew there was no dropping out. He'd fucked his brother, let his brother suck his dick, and he'd engaged in sexual acts with teens younger them him. Brandon had committed serious crimes, and knew there was nothing he could do about it. He just sat and stared in the distance. He wanted it to be over, but he knew the only way for it to end was for him to give Wyatt what he wanted.

Jesus wanted to punch Wyatt in the face. Jude was his, and he wasn't just going to let the guy get him. Jude was fragile enough as it was. Jesus stared at his younger brother, and he smiled. He'd heard what Brandon said, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Wyatt wasn't going to get anywhere near Jude. He wasn't going to let him. Jesus pulled Jude towards his body, and he wrapped his arms around his little brother. He turned his attention to Brandon, and he mouthed, "set it up to happen here on Saturday" to his older brother. Brandon's face turned sour, but he didn't know that Jesus had something planned.

At a loss for words, Brandon nodded, and he left the room. He returned to his room, and he quickly grabbed his phone. He typed out a quick message, and he set it to Wyatt. He didn't like what was happening, but what choice did he have. Wyatt had all the control, and there was nothing he could do about it. When his phone signaled that the message had been sent, Brandon climbed back into his bed. He didn't try to sleep. He just laid there. He was afraid not only for him but his brothers as well. He stared at the ceiling, and he tried to forget about everything that had happened, but the more he tried to forget, the more he remembered. After five minutes of laying still, his cock was harder than a rock, and pointing for the stars. Brandon wrapped a hand around his cock, and he moved it up and down slowly. He wasn't really in the mood to jerk off, but he knew if he didn't he was never going to go to sleep and that his cock was never going to go down.

Brandon allowed his hand to glide over his thick man meat. He pressed his thumb into the head, and he felt the precum collecting there. He pushed it over the edge, and he used the liquid as lube. As he moved the pre sperm up and down, his pace quickened. He began to cup and pull on his balls as well. He squeezed himself hard, and he pulled his hand over his sensitive head. Moments after starting, Brandon felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, and he moaned softly. Instantly, stream after stream of cum came shooting from his cock. He smeared the warm substance over his body and he turned to his stomach in his bed. He didn't mind wearing his cum. Brandon's eyes closed, and he quickly fell asleep, thinking only about how he was going to get himself out of this hole.

Wyatt grinned when he saw the text message. He'd gotten in a little late, but he was still happy. He'd gotten what he wanted, and he was going to use what he wanted like never before. Wyatt immediately began to think of all the things he wanted to do to the boys; his imagination ran ramped. He thought about all the licking and sucking that would happen, and it turned him on like never before. He thought about the hard pounding he wanted to give Jude, and he felt his cock twitch. He was in no mood to jerk off, so he didn't allow himself to get hard thinking about it. Wyatt saved the message, and he began to make plans to be at the Fosters home on Saturday. He devised his plan before quickly falling back asleep, cock semi-hard.

Two days passed, but it seemed like time hadn't moved. Brandon sat in the living room, just waiting. Today was Saturday, and he knew what he'd set up. He'd made sure that no one was home except the boys. He didn't need anyone else finding out about what they'd been getting up to. Brandon watched the door intensely. He checked his phone for the time, and he cringed. Just as he was sliding his phone back into his pocket, the doorbell rang. Brandon stood from the couch, and he moved towards it. He opened it, and he felt his entire body deflate when he saw the blonde headed Wyatt standing at the door. Brandon stepped aside, and he allowed the boy to enter, and within ten seconds of being let in, Wyatt's hands had found Brandon's ass, and he quickly began to cup and caress it through the fabric of Brandon's pants. Brandon hated it; he hated being touched by the sickness that was Wyatt, but he knew he had no choice.

He allowed Wyatt to grab on him, and he led the boy upstairs. In a matter of seconds, there were four boys in Jesus's room: Brandon, Wyatt, Jesus, and Jude. The boys just looked around at each other. Neither of them wanted to be the first to start anything. Wyatt stared little Jude down. He wanted him, and he wanted him right then. Wyatt lunged out across the room, and he gripped Jude hard. He felt his cock pulsate at the sight of him. Wyatt pulled Jude over to the bed, and he pressed him down into it. He immediately began to kiss all over the boy, most of the kisses being unreturned. Jude turned towards his older brothers, but there was nothing that they could do for him. Wyatt was loving every minute of it. Subtle kisses quickly transformed into sucking, and in a matter of minutes, both boys were naked.

Wyatt stared at Jude's naked body. It was perfect little boy body. His skin was sun kissed and pulled tight to his body, and his muscles peaked slightly. Wyatt watched at the younger boy's cock rose, and it turned him on deeply. Wyatt used his hand to stroke the cock a little. He twisted his wrist over the flesh, and he moaned when he felt Jude's body buck up. Wyatt was loving every minute of it, but he wanted some of Brandon too. He turned his attention to the oldest of the boys, and he adverted his eyes to his cock. Brandon quickly got the message, and he moved forward. Brandon lowered his body, and he quickly took Wyatt's seven incher into his mouth.

A loud moan left Wyatt's mouth as he felt Brandon's tongue wrap around the head of his cock. Wyatt immediately stopped kissing Jude, and he moved his attention to Jude's cock. He lowered his mouth to the five inch piece of meat, and he quickly took it into his mouth. He felt the blood pulsing through Jude's cock, and it only made his cock pulse. Jude hated that this was happening to him, but if this was the only thing that would happen to him, he was okay with it. His cock was aching, and he was begging for release.

Wyatt pulled his head away from Jude's body, and he began to thrust himself into Brandon's mouth. He needed his cock to be nice and wet for when he invaded Jude's rear end. Wyatt raised his hands, and he forced Brandon's face down. He wanted to feel himself hitting the back of Brandon's throat. He forced the boy's face down to his pubes, and he moaned when he felt Brandon's tongue swirl around the head. Wyatt forced upward one last time before he pulled out of Brandon's mouth. He slid his hand over his wet dick, and he quickly turned Jude's body over. With no regard for Jude, he forced all seven inches of his cock into the boy.

Jude's face was instantly overtaken with pain. Jude felt absolutely no pleasure at all. He screamed and hollered, but Wyatt continued to push himself into the boy. When he felt that he was ready, Wyatt began to move. He pushed hard. He moved his hips at the speed of a jackhammer, and he was loving every minute of it. Jude had a tight hole, and he wanted to empty his balls on the inside of the boy's body. He placed his hands on Jude's back, and he continued to plow into the younger boy. He felt his release coming. He forced deeper and he unleashed his animistic side. He began to pound and pound until he couldn't anymore, and as a result, his white spunk painted Jude's insides.

Wyatt moaned as he experienced his relief. He pulled out of Jude, and he could only stare in awe. He loved the hole, and he wanted more. The fearful look on Jude's face didn't bother him at all. He wanted more. He wanted to take Jude to a new level. He stood from the bed, and he looked at the other two boys in the room. Their faces were cold and harsh. Neither of them wanted him there. Wyatt turned his attention to Brandon, and he smiled.

"He is so fucking good. He can take cock like a champ, no wonder, you two use him like a cum dump."

Brandon felt his anger building. He wanted to punch the life out of Wyatt, but before he could react, Jesus had him pinned to the floor. He used his wrestling moves to hold him down. Jesus stared at the boy, and he felt disgusted. He wanted Wyatt to know what it felt like. He stared up at Brandon, and he shot him a signal. Brandon caught it. He moved across the room, grabbed some rope, and he quickly tied the boy up. The two oldest boys picked Wyatt up from the floor, and they pressed him into the bed, ass up. They stared at each other before each of them allowed their pants to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Wyatt didn't try to fight or move. He knew what was about to happen, and if he was being honest to himself, he wanted it to happen. Wyatt wanted all three of the boys present to pleasure him. He wanted them to shove their cocks up his ass, and he wanted to wrap his lips around their cocks. He wanted to feel all of their cum seeping down his body. Wyatt closed his eyes, and he allowed a small grin to come across his face. He wasn't sure if any of the boys had seen it, but he really didn't care.

Jesus wanted to kill him. He wanted to wrap his fingers around Wyatt's neck and choke him until his body stopped moving. He'd seen the way he tortured Jude, and it made him sick. Jesus wrapped a hand around his cock, and he stroked it a few times, ensuring that it was hard. He knew what Wyatt wanted, but he had other plans. Jesus stepped from his position in the room, and he allowed his body to lay on top of Wyatt's. He allowed his cock to slide over Wyatt's hole, and he grinned when he felt the boy's body twitch. Jesus pressed deeper into the boy, and he began to slide his cock all over Wyatt's backside.

Jesus knew what it was that Wyatt wanted, and he wasn't going to give it to him. He wasn't going to put his cock in Wyatt's disgusting hole. Jesus pulled away from Wyatt's body, and he laughed when he heard the dissatisfied groan that came from Wyatt's mouth. Jesus moved across the room, and he quickly tucked his cock into a pair of boxer briefs. He wasn't going to have sex with Wyatt, but he wasn't just going to let Wyatt go. Jesus looked around the room. He was looking for something that would cause some real damage. He had the inhabitants of the room extremely confused. He flipped boxes over, moved dirty clothes, and furniture. It wasn't until he opened the closet door that he saw was he was looking for. Jesus wrapped his hand around his baseball bat, and he quickly pulled it out of the closet.

The younger teen stepped in front of Brandon, and he flashed him an eye signal. It was easy to understand. Brandon stepped forward. He felt his cock twitch, and he quickly stepped in front of Wyatt's face. He allowed his cock to glide all over Wyatt's face but not once did he let Wyatt's tongue touch his cock. Jesus stepped up behind Wyatt's naked body, and he smiled. He saw Wyatt's pink, hairless hole, and he grinned. He held up the bat, and he pressed it against Wyatt's anus. Jesus grinned when he felt the bat penetrate Wyatt's body. He could feel Wyatt's body rejecting the bat, and he loved the sounds of Wyatt's painful moans. These weren't moans of pleasure but the exact opposite.

Wyatt felt as if his entire body was being ripped open. No lube and the tapering effect of the baseball bat made Wyatt cringe in agony. His face was shriveled tightly, and the only thing he wanted to do was leave the Fosters house. He wanted Jude and Brandon, but not if this was what he was going to get. Wyatt tried to turn his body, but that only made the pain worse. Jesus forced the bat in with the same force he'd use to pound into one of his brothers. He had no mercy for Wyatt, and he didn't care if the boy bled out all over the floor.

With Jesus baseball fucking Wyatt and Brandon teasing him, Jude couldn't figure out what he needed to do. He personally didn't mind the sex. He'd rather it had been Jesus, but he didn't not like it, but he couldn't let the boys know that. Jude searched the room, and he smiled when he found a cigarette lighter. Jude had the perfect idea. He stepped closer towards the bed, and he rolled Wyatt's body over. Neither of the two older boys were paying much attention. They were both adamant on getting their revenge. Jude flipped the lighter cap off, and he ignited the flame. He held the heat inches away from the head of Wyatt's cock.

Wyatt's threshold for pain was high, but the lighter was pushing it. He felt more and more screams erupt from his body. Tears fell down his face and blood ran down his legs. He was in pain, and he had no idea when it was going to stop. Jude burned a little piece of Wyatt's skin before he lowered his mouth and placed a gentle kiss. He wasn't trying to pleasure his abuser. He wanted to use the kiss as irony. When he felt Wyatt's cock go limp, he used his hand to make it hard again before repeating the process. He wanted Wyatt to know that he couldn't just have him. Jude was a popular player, and there was a pecking order. Jude wanted Wyatt to know that he belonged to nobody and that he was in charge.

Jesus eventually grew tired of using the baseball bat. He caught sight of the blood on the floor, and it made him somewhat happy. He knew he was going to have to explain the blood to his parents, but he'd do that when he needed to. Jesus pulled the bat from Wyatt's backside, and the only thing that could heard through the room was Wyatt's loud screams of pain and agony. Wyatt wanted it to be over. He wanted to get the hell away from the Fosters. He didn't want anything else to do with them. He thought about the video he had of the boys in the bathroom. He wanted to release it but if this was what he was going to get if he did, he would keep his mouth shut. Brandon and Jude stopped their actions, and they turned the boy over on his back. The three boys stared at him before they grinned at each other.

"I think we got him boys," Jesus said loudly.

Brandon turned towards his younger brothers and he grinned ear to ear. He picked up Wyatt's clothes and untied his hands. He watched as the boy quickly dressed. As Wyatt pulled his pants over his body, Brandon couldn't help but notice the dark skin surrounding Wyatt's cock.

Wyatt quickly buckled his pants and he left the house with nothing. He'd come in horny and he was leaving with no dignity or pride. The minute Wyatt made it outside of the Fosters house, tears began to roll down his face. He'd made a stupid mistake and there was no going back. He pulled his dirty into a pony tail, and he made his way around the block. He'd parked his car several blocks away so no one would knew that he was there.

Jude and Brandon stood naked. Both of their cocks were hard, and neither of them wanted to tuck them away. The two boys turned towards Jesus, and they could already tell that he was pulling his underwear down. His hard eight inch cock was pointing straight up, and he had a load to deliver. Brandon closed the gap between Jude and him, and he quickly found Jude's crotch. Brandon could feel the blood filling Jude's five inch cock, and it was turning him on so much. Brandon wrapped a hand around Jude's cock, and he moved it back and forth quickly.

Jesus was watching and loving the affair. He felt his cock twitch. He stepped up behind Brandon, and he quickly allowed his cock to press against his older brother's anus. He felt the pink, hairy hole twitch and it made his cock twitch. Jesus stepped closer, and he pushed forward. In a matter of seconds, his eight inches were inside of Brandon. Brandon felt his body convulse as Jesus moved inside of him. His cock pulsated, and he needed relief quickly. Brandon released Jude's cock, and he quickly pushed the youngest boy to the floor. He used his cock to split Jude's mouth, and he quickly pushed forward.

Brandon moaned as he felt Jude's wet lips pressed around his cock. Jude allowed his tongue to move over the head, and it sent Brandon into a fuck frenzy. With Jesus pounding into him from behind, Brandon raised his hands to Jude's face, and he held it steady as he gyrated his hips. He was loving every minute of this experience. He was being pleasured by both of his brothers, and he didn't want it to stop.

Jesus felt his orgasm bubbling in his gut. He wrapped his hands around Brandon's body, and he forced his body forward. As the wave hit Jesus his cum flew from his cock. He painted Brandon's insides with his sperm juice. Jesus continued to pound into his brother until his legs gave out. The intense orgasm was too much for him. His body fell to the floor, but that didn't stop Jesus. He wrapped his hands onto Brandon's ass, and he proceeded to rim him, swallowing every drop of his own cum.

Jude could feel that Brandon was about to burst. He wrapped his mouth around his older brother's cock, and he bobbed quicker. He wanted Brandon to know that he wanted his cum. He wanted to taste his older brother's baby making juice. Brandon pressed his eyes together and in seconds he unleashed the fury that was his orgasm. Shot after shot of cum hit the back of Jude's throat, and he swallowed every bit of it like the good little boy that he was. When Jude pulled off of Brandon's cock, he stared at his brother. Brandon and Jesus were both collapsed on the floor, but his cock was still aching. He stepped closer towards them, and they immediately got the memo.

Jesus pulled Jude to the floor, and he laid the boy out on his back. He used his hand to massage the boy's erection, but he didn't waste time. He kissed down Jude's neck and when he made it to Jude's cock, he quickly took the tool into his mouth. He sucked on the head softly before gliding down and taking the whole thing into his mouth. Jude was in heaven. Jesus was sucking his cock, and he was enjoying every bit of it. Brandon saw the look on Jude's face, and it somewhat turned him on. Brandon made his way to the floor where he quickly began kissing over Jude's body.

Brandon wrapped his lips around Jude's nipples, and he sucked gently. He felt Jude's body jump and it only motivated him more. Brandon bit down on the nipples and he sucked hard. He used his tongue to flick each one and in a matter of seconds, Jude was ready to explode. Jesus pulled off of Jude's cock, and he pulled his older brother down. He wanted them both to get a taste of the Judicorn. Jude closed his eyes, and he moaned. His cum shot from his cock immediately. Brandon and Jesus both lowered the heads to catch every drop of their brother's cum. Both boys opened their mouths, and they got a sweet taste of Jude.

Time flew by as the boys laid still. They eventually got up, redressed and went downstairs. They were all lovers, but they didn't need their family knowing that. The boys sat around in the living room and waited for their family to return. When the rest of the Fosters finally returned they entered the house, but with one more person.

Jude stared at the young black boy, and he felt his cock stir. He'd heard about the big dick rumor, and he wanted to see if it was true. Jude didn't say anything as he entered the house, but he knew one way or another he was going to get a piece. Brandon turned his head and he stared at Jude. He saw the way the younger boy was looking at the new boy, and it almost made him cry. Things weren't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be a one time thing, but they'd dragged Jude down, and it didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon.


End file.
